gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TMPMS-02222 Xipia
The TMPMS-02222 Xipia is a mass production mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Stargazer Gundam: The Heart of the Nebula. Combat Characteristics The TMPMS-02222 Xipia is a Second Generation mass production mobile suit created by the Earth Union and made to be used by its special military, the Elite Systems. The suit is made of light weight Prism Coating Armor and experiments with a Proto-Variable Frame, so the Xipia's greatest strength is in its speed in close range combat. It was tested out in 0089 and rolled into mass production in 0090. As based on two easy-to-use mobile suits, the Xipia is just that, while at the same time, well-liked by veteran pilots for its smooth controls. It was also easy to maintain and repair, and was also easy to mass-produce, leading to the rest of the Earth Union to using it as a main mobile suit used in most missions and operations. For its weapons, it comes with the typical vulcan gatling guns mounted on the sides of the head, two pairs of beam sabers mounted on recharge racks in the side skirts, and two Heat Axes stacked on top of each other mounted on the back skirt. It has a folding Long Rifle also latched to the side of its backpack. It also has access to arm shields, heat knives, a Particle Up-link Cannon, Hyper Beam Rifles, a full-body shield, and a double-sided beam staff. Armaments *'Vulcans' **Mounted onto the head are a pair of 60mm CIWS vulcans. They are standard issue gatling vulcans for Earth Union mass production mobile suits. However, if necessary, the standard shell ammo can be switched out for armor-piercing rounds. *'Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the side skirts, there are a pair of ordinary EU-used beam sabers. They extend out to over the Xipia's height, at 25 meters. Due to how the beam is made, when swung, it flexes into a curve. *'Heat Axes' **Mounted in a large slit on the backskirt, there are a pair of heat axes which fold out for easy usage. They contain a self-heating system which heat up the edges of the axe blade once they're taken out. They can keep up this constant amount of heat for about 30 minutes until the blade has to cool down for 10 minutes. *'Long Rifle' **There is a Long Rifle mounted on the side of the thruster backpack. When stored, it folds into itself, with its handle sticking out to make it easy for the pilot to pull it out. When pulled out, it folds out automatically into a standard beam rifle form with a section on the bottom. It fires at standard output, enough to burn through standard mobile suit armor. That is until the bottom section folds out into an actual Long Rifle configuration and amplifies the output to accommodate how the weapon would be used. *'Beam Rifle' *'Arm Shields' *'Heat Knives' *'Particle Up-link Cannon' *'Hyper Beam Rifles' *'Full-Body Shield' *'Double-sided Beam Staff' Special Equipment & Features *'Star-Field Reactor Type M2' *'Star-Field Suppression Unit' History Development Elite Conflict Trivia *Its model number, TMPMS, is short for Teles Mass Production Mobile Suit.